


save a piece for me

by daisysusan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysusan/pseuds/daisysusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Scheif as his date to Tangradi's wedding is totally normal until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save a piece for me

The thing with taking Scheif as his date starts as a joke because neither of them wants to go stag to a wedding. Jake explains to Scheif that he’s convenient and easy to get along with and they’re already driving up together and rooming together so why not?

Scheif shoves him and says that he’s not going to be Jake’s lazy booty call, but that totally means that he’ll be Jake’s date to Tangradi’s wedding. Probably. 

In the end, they don’t even have to say anything about it because Tangradi seats them next to each other, and they’re not so cheap that they get a joint gift. Well, mostly they don’t get a joint gift because Jake’s mom glares at him when he suggests it. It’s a glare that says “I know how much money you made last year,” and that’s kind of scary. So he buys something off the registry, and Scheif buys something else off the registry, and they throw the professionally wrapped boxes in the backseat for their trek to Pittsburgh. 

Which Jake knows how to spell, thank you very much.

\--

Scheif is passed out in the front seat when they pull into the city, his knees tucked up against the dashboard and his head resting on Jake’s balled-up sweatshirt. It’s easy enough getting to the hotel, and Jake doesn’t end up swearing at anyone so loudly he wakes Scheif up on the way, which leaves him with the undesirable job of actually waking Scheif up in the hotel parking lot. 

Well, it’s not like he ever claimed to be nice, he thinks as he punches Scheif in the arm. 

Besides, it does wake him up, and Jake jumps out of the car before he can retaliate. Scheif mostly grumbles and faceplants on his bed as soon as they’re in the hotel room. That’s actually not a bad idea, Jake could go for a nap. 

He wakes up to something cold dripping down the back of his neck. Upon further investigation, meaning after he rolls over and squints, he sees Scheif standing over him, holding a cup of something (hopefully water) and dripping it onto his neck with his fingers.

“Fuck you, man,” Jake mutters. 

“Get up or we’ll be late meeting Bogo for dinner,” Scheif says, and then flicks just a bit more hopefully-water on him. 

Jake groans and buries his face in the pillow again. 

“Okay, I’ll just tell him that you’re defecting to Canada and living with me next season.” 

Jake flips him off without looking but drags himself off the bed and into the bathroom. The bathroom is still thick with steam, which means that at least he won’t have to fight Scheif for the shower. And also means they’re probably already running late.

They stumble into dinner just a few minutes late, not nearly late enough to deserve the berating text messages that Bogo is sending them about how he’s just going to eat without them. It’s like being back in Winnipeg, or maybe on the road somewhere. Makes Jake miss the season. Summer is boring anyway.

\--

The wedding is more or less like all weddings. There’s a church and lots of talking and pictures, and then there’s a reception with an open bar, which is obviously the most important part. 

“It wouldn’t be worth it if it weren’t for the bar,” Scheif mutters as they walk into the reception. Jake honestly agrees with him. 

“Definitely couldn’t stomach your company otherwise,” he says. 

The best thing about open bars is that they don’t card. The second best thing is that they’re not paying for the drinks. So, obviously, everyone ends up pretty hammered, or at least the hockey players do. Jake dances with one of the bridesmaids, one of those boring swaying dances where all the couples stare into each others’ eyes, and he spends most of it sending Scheif pained looks over her shoulder. 

Things kind of disintegrate a little after that, lots of bad dancing that blurs together. At some point they get dragged into a photobooth for pictures, but Jake forgets to check what they look like. It probably doesn’t matter anyway, even if they’re terrible, Pat has worse pictures of him posted on instagram. 

Scheif is laughing into his shoulder, his hand warm against Jake’s arm, and then they’re being dragged back out to dance more. Bogo disappeared a while ago, and there’s no one left that Jake knows except Scheif. Not that he minds, the girls who’re dancing with them are nice, and Scheif’s nice. Everything’s nice. Kind of hazy, but nice. 

Eventually, Jake collapses into one of the chairs, and Scheif settles into his lap. 

“The bar’s closed,” he says. 

Jake shrugs. “There’s still music.” 

“But I’m tired.” That’s not a surprise. Scheif is always the first one to get tired, and the first thing he does when he gets tired is get cuddly. He wouldn’t be in Jake’s lap if he weren’t tired. Not that Jake minds having him there, warm and solid and smelling of sweat and liquor and cologne. 

Scheif squirms until he’s more firmly seated against Jake. “You’re fucking heavy,” Jake mutters, but it doesn’t seem worth the trouble to make him move. His legs aren’t going numb yet. 

There’s no answer, probably because Scheif’s eyes are closed and he looks about ten seconds from falling asleep despite the music and the lights and the fact that he’s sitting in Jake’s lap at a fucking wedding reception.

“I’m taking this dumbass up to the room before he falls asleep on the floor,” Jake says, and a couple of people wave vaguely at him. “It was nice meeting you all,” he adds halfheartedly. Scheif is awake enough to drag his own feet toward the elevator, and thank god they’re staying in the same hotel as the reception, because he’s fading too. Apparently the exhaustion is contagious.

With Scheif leaning heavily on him, Jake makes it through the elevator ride without falling asleep on his feet, but it’s a near thing. 

\--

Jake wakes up the next morning—it’s definitely morning because they left the curtains open and the sun is relentlessly bright—with his face smashed into Scheif’s shoulder and Scheif’s arm resting across his back. His head is throbbing slightly. The other bed would be cooler, and he’s thirsty, and he wants to take an advil, but mostly he wants to stay lying down. And maybe go back to sleep. 

He dozes for a while, aware enough to notice when Scheif wakes up and groans. 

“‘S too bright,” Scheif says, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

Jake nods, hoping that Scheif feels it against his shoulder. His mouth is open and he may have drooled on Scheif’s shirt. That’s gross. 

“I think I drooled on you,” he says. Scheif groans again, louder this time. He squirms around until his shirt is mostly off, nearly elbowing Jake in the head in the process, and then pushes Jake’s head away so Jake can’t drool on his bare shoulder. Jake squirms up the bed enough to get his head on the pillow and—

Wow, Scheif’s face is right there. Jake doesn’t think he’s ever been this close to his face outside of celly hugs on the ice, and maybe not even then. Scheif blinks at him, visibly drowsy. All Jake can think is how warm he was last night, going slack on his lap, pressed against him half-asleep in the elevator. He’s still warm, warm and shirtless and his hair is all messy from the pillow.

Jake kisses him. 

There’s not even any real thought like “well it seems like a good idea,” it’s just that Scheif is so warm, and so close, and his mouth just looks—nice. Jake likes kissing people, and he likes Scheif, and it’s easy. 

Scheif makes this tiny squeaking noise into the kiss, like it’s startled him awake, but he doesn’t push Jake away. His hand is on Jake’s back again, lower this time and more deliberate. His palm is hot where Jake’s shirt has ridden up. It’s not much of a kiss at first, just Jake’s lips against Scheif’s, and then Scheif opens his mouth. 

He could roll them over, Jake thinks absently, wrapping his hand around Scheif’s bicep. Roll them over and straddle Scheif’s hips and kiss him until he’s panting and squirming. But that’s a lot of effort for first thing in the morning with a bit of a hangover, especially when he could just lie here and do much lower effort kissing. That’s definitely the better plan, making out until their lips are sore, lazy and slow and comfortable. Because Scheif is comfortable, is the thing.

Jake makes a low noise when Scheif’s arm tightens around his back, pulling him in closer, but it doesn’t really go anyway. Their kisses get slower, drowsier, until Jake pulls away and presses his face into the curve of Scheif’s neck. He wakes up like that a while later, Scheif’s arm still warm on his skin, and pretends to be asleep until Scheif crawls out of the bed to shower. Well, less pretends to sleep and more is too comfortable to move. Same difference. 

After Scheif’s shower, they check out a little frantically because they slept too late, and Jake ends up forgoing his own shower altogether. Which is really, really gross but whatever, he can shower when they get back, and he’s going to want to after five hours in the car anyway.

“Ew,” Scheif says. “I don’t want to smell you for the whole drive.” 

Jake leers at him. “You love it, baby,” he says. Scheif rolls his eyes, but he reaches over to squeeze Jake’s hand where it’s resting on the gear shift, which he’s never done before. It definitely doesn’t make Jake’s stomach do anything weird at all. Absolutely not.

\--

They make out in a gas station bathroom when they stop to fill the car up, which is absolutely the grossest thing Jake’s done in his entire life and he does not regret anything about it except that it’s too gross to jerk Scheif off instead of just kissing him. 

Which is probably how they end up barely making it in the door before Jake has Scheif’s hands down his pants, but he honestly doesn’t mind at all. They can sort the rest out later. As long as the kissing stays.


End file.
